gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Hasegawa Taizou
| divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Hasegawa Taizou (長谷川 泰三) was first introduced as a government official, but would later lose his job and become a MADAO, short for marude damena ossan (まるでダメなオッさん) , which roughly translates into "totally hopeless middle-aged man".Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 3, Lesson 16, p. 3. MADAO does however, have other meanings throughout the course of Gintama. Hasegawa is the legendary "M", the most powerful player in the videogame "Monkey Hunter". His character is a parody of Cloud. Background Hasegawa was born into a family of lowly samurais. He claims that he met his wife while he was urinating in the ocean, they've fall in love after this. Despite objections because of difference in social status, he married Hatsu, and so married into her family, adopt her family name Hasegawa in the process. He was given a job by Hasegawa family, Hatsu brought Hasegawa a suit but he never wore it. He felt that he was unworthy of the job so he wore his dirty looking kimono to work and was complained by his superior. Hasegawa wore the suit to apologise to his superior and saw Hatsu wearing dirty kimono kneeling to beg for forgiveness on her husband's behalf at his superior's house, even though the superior was of lower social rank than her own family. Hasegawa saw this and cuts his suit and Hatsu apologises to each other while kneeling outside his superior's house. Haegawa worked his way to became the head of Immigration Bureau. Appearance *Height = 179 (5' 10 1/2") cm *Weight = 67kg He wears a ragged, old brown suit and a pair of sunglasses. His eyes are rarely shown, and he is often seen smoking. He has dark brown messy hair. Like Shinpachi, many of Hasegawa's friend like Gintoki stated that Hasegawa's sunglasses are more Hasegawa than Hasegawa himself Throughout the series he is seen wearing various disguises and has been shown in different styles for gags. Personality Hasegawa is a man defined by his sunglasses. He treasures them as the only thing he could hold on to after losing his job and his wife left him.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 3, Lesson 16, p. 4. He would later at multiple occasions pick himself up and get another job, even changing his clothes and losing the sunglasses, but misfortunate events would eventually lead him to become his old madao self again. Interestingly enough, most of his misfortunes could be led back to his involvement with the Yorozuya, even though they are his friends. However, whenever he gets into a real pinch, the Yorozuya steps in and helps him out, as seen in the Hasegawa Trial chapter and when Sakata Gintoki introduced him to the real estate agent Fudou Sanzou.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 27, Lesson 230, p. 6. Hasegawa has been shown to have a masochistic streak for example when the people of Hingromaxon threw fruits at him and he was enjoying it. Due to his lifestyle as a MADAO, he has shown many time depressed and deep in the void. Hasegawa has tried commit suicide multiple times but he always fail. Despite his multiple shortcomings and misfortunes, he has shown to be a genuinely kind individual who will sacrifice his own chance to escape from being a MADAO if it means to help others, as shown in the case with bringing back Daigoro's family back together despite the implication that Hasegawa and Daigoro's mother were developing feelings for each other. Also he paid off a debt worth millions plus the hospital bill for an ill little girl he befriended, by winning a gameshow that was rigged for him to lose. Strength & Abilities In his first appearance, he used a gun as a weapon. In the Sakata Kintoki arc, he used a broom as a weapon. According to the "Spouzer" Kamenashi had, when Hasegawa puts on Kamenashi's sunglasses, his fighting powers are over 600K. (K is for konbu, meaning kelp), but once the glasses are removed, his powers dropped to 1K in Episode 117. Relationships Family *'Hasegawa Hatsu': He's currently estranged from his wife Hatsu because of his jobless lifestyle, however they still keep in touch. But it is shown that they still love each other very deeply, and he wishes to get back together with her. Friends & Allies *'Sakata Gintoki': He also oftens joins Gintoki in the pachinko parlor or for horse-betting.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 3, Lesson 16, p. 4. They seem to be good friends doing everything they can to get money together. *'Kondo Isao': The two are always shown with the same wavelength and are always in good terms. They agree with the character poll discussion, work as a patriot and naked in the soccer team. Enemies *'Haga:' Haga tried to get rid of Hasegawa so he can get together officially with his wife. *'Prince Hata:' Prince Hata cause Hasegawa to lose his job. Story After the incident with Prince Hata ハタ皇子 in the first volume of the manga, he was ordered by higher-ups to commit seppukku. He ran away from his job, causing more shame to his family. Hatsu left him from there onwards. His relationship with his wife is at close to divorce, but he never thinks of signing the divorce papers. He works as a freelancer. During the most part of the series, he is a homeless vagabond. The odd jobs he has undertaken so far are: *Stall holder at a shooting gallery at the carnival in Episode 17 *Janitor at the Hashida Corporation in Episode 51 *Sushi-shop employee in Episode 120 *Konbini employee in Episode *Taxi-driver in Episode 16, during which Okita Sougo got in and asked him to knock down Hijikata Toushirou. *Life guard in Greater Edo Swimming Pool in episode 216 Gengai Arc Infant Strife Arc Hasegawa Prosecution Arc Monkey Hunter Arc In this arc, there is a online game that spreads throughout the world, and there is one player that is the most legend of all.? Hasegawa is the legendary "M", the most powerful player in the videogame "Monkey Hunter". His character is a parody of Cloud. Character Poll Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Timeskip Arc Scandal Arc Host Club Arc Kintama Arc Trivia *Chapter 43 revealed that the first version of Kondou (which looks like Hasegawa) had him as the leader of the Shinsengumi. His appearance was a cross between Kondou and Hasegawa. Sorachi revealed that the initial Hasegawa was going to be portrayed as a useless man that's always trying to find a date. **In the same chapter, Sorachi said that Hasegawa is one of his favorite characters. **Until now, fans created fanart of his 'Shinsengumi' form along with Hijikata Toushirou, Shimura Shinpachi, and Okita Sorachi. *Hasegawa based on the main character of the show Onihei Hankachō named Hasegawa Heizō whom nickname was Onihei. *Hasegawa's nickname in the Japanese manga is Madao. In the English translation made by VIZ, it's changed into DORK (Dumb Old Retarded Kook) *Hasegawa's looks is uncannily similar to Ikari Gendou of Neon Genesis Evangelion fame. They even share the same voice (Tachiki Fumihiko), leading to one questioning whether Hasegawa was a parody of Gendou in the first place. See Also * Characters References __INDEX__ ~~I'm feel sorry to MADAO Category:Hasegawa Family Category:Smoker Category:Wear sunshades Category:Gambler Category:Masochistic Type Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Characters